1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector, and more particularly to an electrical connector that has an insulative housing and terminals with variation of width so that the terminals are held securely in the insulative housing.
2. Description of Related Art
Electrical connectors are used widely in or on electronic devices such as cellular phones and laptops. For instance, communication between laptops and peripherals are through electrical connectors.
One of common electrical connectors, such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,438,590, is the low-voltage-differential-signaling (LVDS) connector that is mounted in electronic devices and is capable of transmitting high and low voltage signals. Conventional LVDS connectors have an insulative housing, a plurality of terminals and two metal shells. The terminals are mounted securely in the insulative housing by an insert-molding process. The metal shells cover the insulative housing to shields the insulative housing and improve the structural strength of the LVDS connector.
However, the terminals of the conventional LVDS connector are not held stably by the insulative housing and easily loosen, move or fall out of the insulative housing after times of the LVDS connector engaged with and disengaged from a mating connector.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides an electrical connector to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.